Typically in hard to get at areas, whirlpool-type baths and other applications utilize solvent cement on PVC joints. Solvent cements create efficient seals to prevent leakage. These solvent cements, however, may emit gas that contributes to the green house effect. Other types of connectors are known but it is difficult to detect whether an efficient seal is created. Knowing when an effective seal is made is important particularly since these joints are hidden behind and under whirlpools and spas and other types of hard to get to equipment.